Voodoo Doll by Alessa Masllentyle
by Lary Reeden
Summary: - Este ano, queridos companheiros, usaremos bonecos de vodu para comemorar o Halloween. - Alice disse entusiasmada. "Bonecos de vodu? Deixar alguém me controlar por um dia? Quão ruim isso pode ser?" Pensei.


**Autora:** _Alessa Masllentyle__  
_

**Tradutora:** _Julia Spinosa_

**Beta:**_ Kessy Rods_

* * *

_Está fanfic pertence a __Alessa Masllentyle__ e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A tradução foi feita pela Julia Spinosa para o português. Autorizada.

* * *

**VOODOO DOLL**

**(Boneco de Vodu)***

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

**.**

Saí do meu carro.

Um sorriso estampado em meu rosto ao ver Edward a uns metros de distância, olhando-me com um sorriso carinhoso enfeitando seus lábios, encostado em seu novo Volvo.

— Olá – murmurei, com um sorriso idiota em meu rosto.

— Oi – disse, sorrindo divertido.

Ele me segurou pela cintura, puxando-me para ele, e juntou nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Ele retornou com urgência, abri minha boca ligeiramente permitindo intensificar o beijo, deslizei minhas mãos ávidas por seu peito musculoso, e senti que Edward acariciava meus lados, se aproximando de meus seios.

— Bella! Edward! – gritou Alice ao longe.

Suspirei pesadamente e Edward acariciou minhas costas com movimentos circulares, tentando me confortar, juro que algum dia mataria Alice. Ainda de alguma forma agradecia sua interrupção, não por estar precisando fazer amor com Edward no estacionamento de uma lanchonete.

— Pessoal! – cumprimentou Emmett com um grande sorriso, segurando Rosalie pela cintura com um braço.

— Concentrem-se! – ralhou Alice.

Bufei e encostei-me no peito de Edward, que me envolveu com seus braços, Jasper apenas assistiu em nossa direção para nos cumprimentar.

Alice pulava a nossa frente animada.

— O que aconteceu Alice? – perguntou Rosalie.

— Por que nos chamou aqui "urgentemente"? – perguntou Emmett, fazendo aspas no ar com seus dedos ao pronunciar a última palavra.

Obviamente não era tão urgente o que Alice tinha a dizer.

Soltou um grito de alegria e começou a pular.

— Amanhã é Halloween! – gritou Alice animadamente.

— E...? – murmurei.

— Como assim "e..."? Haverá uma grande festa e já tenho as fantasias de todos! Mas isso não é o melhor! Já sei como vamos festejar esse dia maravilhoso e assustador – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Isso não era bom.

— Nós vamos usar isso — disse levantando uma caixa.

Franzi o cenho, confusa.

— Uma caixa? – perguntou Emmett.

— Não pequeno e ingênuo Emmett, o que está dentro da caixa – esclareceu e seu sorriso se alargou.

— Bem Alice, é... Poderia nos dizer o que há dentro da caixa? – perguntou Edward confuso.

Todos a olhamos em expectativa, à espera de uma resposta concreta.

Alice simplesmente sorriu e abriu a pequena caixa. Pegou em suas mãos uma pequena boneca de pano com os cabelos loiro-dourados, que caíam em cascata em suas costas; tinha os olhos azuis celestes e estava vestida de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, só que uma versão moderna e muito sexy. Essa boneca encontrando uma estranha semelhança com alguém... só que não conseguia lembrar quem...

Meu queixo caiu até o chão quando percebi a semelhança... essa boneca era idêntica à Rosalie, em miniatura... que diabos?

— Alice... o que... – balbuciei incapaz de formular uma frase coerente.

— Esse ano, queridos amigos, usaremos bonecos vodus para celebrar o Halloween – disse na cara de espanto de todos.

Ofegamos em uníssono, quando Alice abriu a pequena caixa e diante de nossos olhos tinham cinco pequenos bonecos de pano idênticos a cada um de nós.

Um pequeno boneco musculoso, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado, usando uma pequena fantasia de urso, um laço vermelho amarrado em seu pescoço, mostrava um sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas. Parecia-me muito simpático.

Outro era a versão de Jasper em miniatura. Com um cabelo loiro dourado e os olhos celestes, igual à pequena boneca de Rosalie, usava uma roupinha de príncipe, foi engraçado ver um bonequinho miniatura vestido com a postura e graça de um príncipe.

A boneca que parecia ser Alice usava um vestido rosa de época, como uma de princesa, agarrando no peito e na cintura, depois a partir dos quadris, caíam em pregas que eram compostas por diferentes tons de rosa. O rosto da boneca tinha os olhos cinzas de Alice e seu intenso cabelo preto.

Reconheci minha boneca, com olhos chocolate e cabelo mogno, que usava um vestido branco muito sexy e pequeno, justo abaixo do bumbum, e com orelhas engraçadas. Por acaso eu estava vestida de... Ovelha? Devia concordar que a roupa era muito linda.

E por último o boneco que mais me chamou atenção. Uma pequena versão em miniatura de Edward, vestido de leãozinho, seu cabelo acobreado bagunçado, simulando a juba do leão, e seus olhos verdes vivos, contrastavam perfeitamente com o tecido pálido que havia sido utilizado para fazer o boneco. Senti muito carinho e ternura ao ver o pequeno boneco.

Era interessante a maneira em que Alice conseguiu fazer os bonecos os mais reais possíveis.

Alice tirou as mãos dos bonecos e os guardou na caixa novamente. Então começou a caminhar em direção a floresta que já tinha sido tomada pelas sombras da noite e com um movimento da cabeça nos disse para segui-la.

Comecei a andar com Edward ao meu lado. Jasper se apressou para alcançar Alice, enquanto que Emmett e Rosalie estavam atrás de nós.

A luz fraca da Lua que infiltrava entre o topo das árvores, era a única que iluminava nosso caminho, na vazia e assustadora floresta. Alice parou com Jasper em um espaço aberto, se meus cálculos estivessem corretos agora devíamos estar no coração da floresta.

A cor da nossa pele era prateada por conta da luz da lua.

Sentamos em círculo, já que Alice tinha nos indicado que fizéssemos desse jeito. Não pude fazer objeção e em poucos minutos todos estávamos sentados, em círculo, no meio da floresta. Alice colocou a caixa com os bonecos no centro e colocou velas à nossa volta.

Em seguida, de uma mochila pegou algumas tesouras. Assustei-me. Estava possuída ou algo assim? Aproximou-se de Emmett que tinha a mesma expressão de medo que estava certa nesse momento que era igual a minha.

— O-o q-que vai faz-zer? – gaguejou Emmett, o medo tatuado em seus olhos.

— O que você acha? Vou cortar uma mecha do seu cabelo – disse com naturalidade.

Colocou a tesoura no cabelo de Emmett, mas ele recuou.

— E por que vai fazer isso? – perguntou contrariado.

— Porque o livro disse – disse frustrada, – agora pare de se mexer.

Repetiu o processo com cada um de nós e depois cortou uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo. Cada mecha ela colocou em seu respectivo boneco de pano, ainda no meio do círculo e dentro da caixa.

— Dêem as mãos – indicou.

Seguimos sua instrução em silêncio, peguei a mão de Edward e Emmett que eram os que estavam ao meu lado. Alice tirou um livro grosso de sua mochila e o colocou no chão à sua frente, depois pegou as mãos de Jasper e Rosalie.

Alice começou a dizer palavras em um idioma estranho, lendo do livro.

Uma rajada de vento soprou nesse momento, a copa das árvores batendo contra o vento provocava um som assustador, de repente uma espessa neblina nublou meus olhos e uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Soltei as mãos de Emmett e Edward no mesmo instante em torpor.

Em alguma parte da minha mente consegui entender como no centro do círculo, uma pequena chama se acendeu e desapareceu tão rápido que não estava segura de tê-la visto.

Fechei meus olhos com força.

Abruptamente um silêncio mortal encheu a floresta.

Assustei-me só de pensar em abrir meus olhos, mas eu ignorei minha covardia... Com pesar e hesitação abri os olhos contra minha vontade.

Nos olhamos, intrigados. O que diabos aconteceu?

— O que foi isso? – perguntou Jasper, fazendo eco em meus pensamentos.

Ninguém respondeu. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

Com hesitação levantei de meu lugar, dirigindo-me ao centro do círculo.

A pequena caixa continuava intacta com os bonecos dentro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Com o cenho franzido tomei o boneco de Edward em minhas mãos, estava certa que tinha visto chamas incendiá-los. Com espanto, identifiquei uma diferença no pequeno boneco... não era de pano. A pele que antes era de pano pálido e o cabelo que era feito de linha, tinham sido substituídos pelo que parecia cabelo e pele de verdade.

Com curiosidade comecei a puxar o cabelo do boneco, pensando que talvez estivesse imaginando, que não era real.

— Ai! Poderia parar de fazer isso? – Edward reclamou atrás de mim.

Assustei-me por não esperar tão perto e o boneco caiu em um baque surdo no chão, justo ao mesmo tempo em que Edward caía no chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

— Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. – desculpei-me repetidamente.

Sorriu fracamente.

— Calma, não é nada – murmurou.

O ajudei a levantar, minhas bochechas corando por conta da vergonha. De repente senti-me tonta e tive que me segurar em Edward para não cair.

— Emmett! Pare de fazer isso! A Bella está enjoada! – repreendeu Alice, pegando meu boneco de suas mãos, para depois o jogar dentro da caixa.

Senti um golpe em minhas costas e depois minha pele ficou quente e dolorida, por causa do golpe.

— Alice! Seja mais cuidadosa! – gritei.

Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

— Desculpe – murchou.

Suspirei pesadamente, havíamos nos metido em um maldito grande problema.

— O que vamos fazer agora Alice? – perguntei, apesar de tudo, essa idéia tinha sido dela.

O corar das bochechas de Alice me surpreendeu, isso não era nada bom, Alice corada?

— Bem... Na realidade... Eu... Não esperava que funcionasse – gaguejou.

— O QUE? – gritei.

— Bem... Eu pensei que era só um mito... Então pensei em tentar... Você sabe... Era uma boa forma de comemorar o Halloween... Bem, isso só dura um dia...

— Então, não sabe o que vamos fazer agora? – Edward perguntou, sem expressão, mas eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que por dentro ele estava furioso.

— Não – sussurrou Alice envergonhada e arrependida.

— Eu sei o que vamos fazer! – disse Emmett entusiasmado.

O olhar furioso que todos possuíamos foi o suficiente para que Emmett não dissesse sua ideia genial e permaneceu em silêncio.

— Dura só um dia... – disse, Alice assentiu, suspirei. – Que horas são?

Todos olharam para seu relógio.

— Meia noite – sussurramos juntos.

Típico, por que não pensei nisso antes?

— Esperamos até que acabe o tempo do feitiço – disse com resignação.

— Eu quero ficar com a boneca da Bella! – gritou Emmett.

Fiz um gesto de terror.

— Não, não, não, não – disse assustada.

— Melhor... – Rosalie nos interrompeu, antes que começássemos a discutir, – vamos deixar ao acaso – disse com um sorriso.

— Ao acaso? – perguntou Edward, confuso.

— Sim, Alice vai se encarregar de escrever nossos nomes em papeis e vamos tomar conta do boneco que temos que ficar até amanhã, à meia-noite, quando tudo isso acabar. – explicou.

Alice apressou-se em escrever os papeizinhos e cada um pegou um.

Abri o pequeno papel.

_Jasper._

Bem, podia cuidar do boneco de Jasper por um dia, isso não era tão mal...

— Sim! – gritou Emmett, interrompendo meus pensamentos. – Parece que é o destino, pequena Bellie Bells – disse sorridente.

Estendeu seu pequeno papel em minha direção, onde meu nome ressaltava com letras pretas no papel branco.

Bufei.

Ao que parece minha falta de sorte não tinha mudado em nada.

— Você vai ficar comigo? – perguntei para Edward, uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora da minha casa.

A estranha noite que Alice havia nos feito experimentar tinha terminado com seu respectivo parceiro em suas casas, nossos pais tinham saído de viagem e todos estávamos sozinhos, era uma sorte, já que isso facilitava as coisas. No final Emmett tinha que cuidar do meu boneco vodu, Rosalie do de Alice, Jasper do de Edward, Edward do de Rosalie, Alice do de Emmett e eu do de Jasper.

— Claro – murmurou, e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

Ele devolveu o beijo com insistência, minhas mãos vagaram para seu cabelo, puxando-o suavemente fazendo-o rosnar meu nome gentilmente, e suas mãos começaram a acariciar minhas pernas, ficando perigosamente perto do meu centro molhado.

— Edward... – implorei.

Seus lábios se moviam para meu pescoço, segurei-me nele para me manter de pé, sentia seu membro duro esfregando em meu centro, a maldita fricção era muito pouco para mim, com um puxão tirei sua camisa, os botões voaram ao nosso redor. Acariciei seu peito musculoso com minhas mãos enquanto ele tentava se livrar de minha blusa, o ajudei um pouco levantando as mãos para depois voltar com minha tarefa e beijar seus lábios com urgência.

Terminou o beijo, indo para meu pescoço depositando beijos molhados em meus seios desnudos, percebendo que não usava sutiã.

— Você é uma menina má – sussurrou sobre meus seios, seu hálito quente contra eles, intumescendo-os um pouco.

Gemi e instintivamente aproximou seu rosto em meus seios enquanto esfregava meus seios nele freneticamente. Começou a beijar em volta do meu mamilo, às vezes sugando, com suavidade deslizou sua mão até minha virilha, suspirei quando finalmente seus lábios pegaram meu mamilo e senti sua língua umedecida, depois se endureceu com uma pequena perda.

Acariciou em círculos meu centro, meu jeans me incomodava, não conseguia o contato que precisava.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, deixou de sugar meu mamilo e acariciar meus seios, para mover minha boca. Ele levou suas mãos até minha bunda e fez pressão para que eu envolvesse minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, quebrei o beijo soltando um gritinho de surpresa, em seguida senti minha mão se mexendo por si própria e alguns minutos depois Edward estava esfregando em sua bochecha com a expressão de dor.

— Desculpe – murmurei corando, – eu não quis fazer isso.

Emmett. Pensei enjoada.

— Se não queria fazer era só dizer, vida, não tinha necessidade de me dar uma bofetada – brincou.

Meu rosto ficou um tom mais vermelho e ele sorriu.

— Sabia que te ver corada, seminua, com a luz da Lua refletindo em seu corpo, suado e excitado em meus braços, é a imagem mais malditamente erótica que já vi em minha vida? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Gemi e uma nova onda de calor corria meu corpo.

Me levou escadas acima enquanto beijava meu pescoço com insistência, sabia que iria ficar uma marca. Senti seu membro duro contra meu centro, que agora devia estar gotejando de excitação que estava, só nossos malditos jeans me impediam de satisfazer minha necessidade.

Depositou-me com cuidado sobre minha cama, beijando e sugando meus seios brevemente, percorreu minha barriga e depois com delicadeza, me libertou de meus jeans irritantes. Começou a beijar minha calcinha molhada, um dedo deslizou dentro e me penetrou diretamente, gemi e apertando o lençol em minhas mãos, adicionou dois dedos a mais e suas penetrações ficaram mais rápidas, seus lábios finalmente se dedicando para deleitar-se de meu clitóris inchado.

Mas tudo se foi para a maldita merda quando senti meu pé mover e dar um chute em Edward no estômago, que deixou sua tarefa justo quando estava prestes a gozar.

— Vou matar o Emmett! – gritei com raiva.

— Calma Bella – engasgou Edward, que estava esfregando o lugar espancado com um sorriso, e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Mas como poderia ficar calma? Quando era óbvio que já não terminaríamos o que tínhamos começado.

Suspirei frustrada e cruzei os braços. Maldito Emmett que me impedia de satisfazer minhas necessidades. Com um sorriso lembrei que Alice estava cuidando do boneco vodu de Emmett, só devia entrar em contato com ela...

— Edward, sabe onde deixei o boneco vodu de Jasper?

Olhou-me desconfiados com os olhos cerrados.

— Bella, não devemos tirar vantagem de ninguém, só vamos cuidar dos bonecos – me disse em tom persuasivo.

Infelizmente para esse momento já não tinha nada que me faria mudar de opinião.

— É uma pena que Emmett tenha feito isso Edward – suspirei dramaticamente – eu queria fazer amor com você, que me penetraria com força e que nossos corpos suados fossem um outra vez, logo minhas paredes apertariam seu membro duro, produzindo um atrito maravilhoso que nos faria chegar a um maravilhoso orgasmo, que seria como tocar o céu com as mãos...

Edward apertou a mandíbula com força e seus olhos se escureceram em desejo, mas ambos sabíamos que já não terminaríamos o que tínhamos começado, ao mesmo não até que eu estivesse livre das ordens Emmett, que inevitavelmente obedecia.

— Está no sofá da sala, no andar de baixo – sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Sorri e me levantei da cama, correndo para o andar de baixo.

Encontrei o pequeno boneco no sofá, mas realmente não sabia como usá-lo, o sacudi, o virei, mas não aconteceu nada, franzi o cenho e depois de quarenta minutos agitando o pequeno boneco, desisti, como vou me vingar de Emmett agora?

O telefone tocou nesse momento.

— Olá?

— Isabella Marie Swan! – gritou Alice do outro lado do telefone – O que diabos está fazendo com o meu Jazzy? Ele está vomitando por meia hora!

— Desculpe Alice – disse angustiada, – queria falar com você e não sabia como usar o boneco.

— E por que, maldita seja, não falou comigo por telefone? – gritou escandalosa.

O telefone... Mmm... Por que não pensei nisso antes?

— Mmm... Então onde estaria a diversão Alice? – perguntei com uma risada nervosa nascendo em meus lábios.

Alice rosnou coisas incoerentes e depois desligou.

Obviamente ela não ia me ajudar a me vingar de Emmett, suspirei, talvez me vingaria logo, hoje ia dormir, tinha sido o suficiente por hoje.

.

.

No dia seguinte estava mais nublado que de costume, isso ia ajudar na festa, seria mais aterrorizante, eu só esperava que já fosse meia-noite para assim poder terminar com esse maldito feitiço que me tinha em abstinência sexual.

Chegamos ao colégio alguns minutos antes que o sinal tocasse.

Mas hoje se comemorava o Halloween, e o colégio organizava uma festa à fantasias com o típico concurso de melhor fantasia. Assim que os professores estavam muito ocupados para ensinar, todos sabíamos que hoje era um dia livre, ainda assim deveríamos ficar.

No estacionamento já nos esperavam Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Olhei para Emmett com os olhos cerrados, acusatoriamente, ele esboçou um sorriso em resposta. Esse dia ia ser um inferno.

— Hey pessoal! – os cumprimentei.

— Oi Bella. Como foi sua noite? – perguntou Emmett, sorrindo.

Grunhi e tentei ignorá-lo o melhor que pude.

Depois de um tempo todos entramos no refeitório.

Percebi que Jasper estava tomando um café, sorri e tirei seu boneco da minha mochila, depois o balancei um pouco. Jasper ficou em um tom esverdeado em seu rosto, parecia que ia vomitar, me senti mal por ele, mas era a única forma de me vingar de Emmett, já que Alice não me ajudava.

Jasper tropeçou tonto e o café acertou sobre Emmett, que estava ao seu lado, tal como esperava. Sorri petulante.

Emmett cerrou os olhos e depois com um sorriso malévolo se formou em seu rosto. Diabos. Começou a sussurrar coisas em minha boneca vodu, o olhei confusa, o que merda estava fazendo?

Alguns minutos depois senti meus pés se moverem por si só, caminhando para... Oh não! Tudo menos isso!... O idiota do Newton me olhou com esperança quando fiquei de frente para ele.

— Sabe por que nunca sai com você, Mike? Porque na verdade sou lésbica e estou apaixonada pela Rosalie – disse, as palavras tinham brotado em minha boca contra minha vontade.

O QUÊ? EU, O QUÊ?

Meus olhos se arregalaram igual aos de Rosalie, Emmett estava gargalhando e todos me olhavam como se de repente tivesse saído outro olho.

Corei e fulminei Emmett com os olhos.

— Desculpe Mike, era uma aposta que devia fazer – murmurei envergonhada.

Dirigi-me ao nosso grupo quase correndo, e onde Rosalie fulminava Emmett com o olhar, sorri e de sua mochila tirou a Alice miniatura, os olhos de Alice se abriram de medo.

Rosalie manuseou a boneca com facilidade, de algum modo fez que Alice caminhasse até Emmett para dar-lhe uma sonora bofetada.

— Como se atreve a seduzir o Jasper? – gritou indignada.

Minha boca foi parar no chão, isso se transformaria em uma guerra.

Rosalie sorriu abertamente. Edward ficou com raiva porque Rosalie tinha feito com Alice, sua irmã mais nova, ao ridículo na frente de todos, assim pegou sua boneca vodu. Rosalie começou a caminhar até uma mesa vazia, e subiu nela.

— Quero confessar que uso silicone! – gritou Rosalie.

Ofeguei, isso era... Wow!

E depois... Claro, como era de se suspeitar, Jasper entrou em defesa de sua irmã gêmea.

Edward começou a caminhar até o centro do refeitório com passos seguros, me perguntei o que era que todos pensavam do nosso estranho comportamento no dia de hoje.

— Tenho pinto pequeno, por isso não tenho feito sexo com Bella! – gritou aos quatro ventos.

Todos o olharam e depois para mim, alternativamente, corei violentamente.

Alice tirou o boneco de Emmett de sua mochila zangada.

— Você começou isso Emmett, então vai sofrer as conseqüências – murmurou.

De repente Emmett soltou um grito agudo, por um momento pensei que tinha entendido errado, mas realmente era Emmett. Sufoquei uma risada, ver um grandalhão como Emmett gritando como uma garotinha era cômico.

— Eu sou gay e uso esteróides! – gritou com a voz afeminada.

Virei o rosto para evitar que me vissem rindo.

— Como se atreve a fazer isso Alice? Ele não tem culpa! – gritou Rosalie raivosa.

— Não tem culpa? Ele estava irritando Bella. Desde ontem! – contestou Edward, com o rosto vermelho por conta da raiva.

— E Bella teve que descontar em mim? Vomitei por meia hora! – gritou Jasper indignado.

— É porque Alice não queria me ajudar a me vingar de Emmett! – contestei cruzando meu braços sobre meu peito, irritada.

Nossas vozes subiram várias oitavas em nossa discussão, o lado bom era que já não estávamos usando os bonecos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz com autoridade.

Nos voltamos para ver o diretor da escola, olhando-nos com a expressão severa e o cenho franzido.

— Nada, só conversamos sobre... A menstruação – disse Alice rapidamente.

Menstruação? É sério? Não tinha algo melhor?

— Sim diretor, o senhor sabe que nós mulheres ficamos muito irritadas com a nossa menstruação – disse Alice em tom casual, passando o braço pelos ombros do diretor como se fossem velhos amigos. – Se quiser pode se unir à nossa conversa.

O diretor a olhou horrorizado.

— Não, não... Acho que... Está bem... Sim, está bem... Continuem – murmurou rapidamente, saindo dos baços de Alice e saindo do refeitório em menos de um minuto.

Perguntei-me se ele teve uma experiência ruim com sua esposa... Ou bem, supondo que com Emmett como amigo... Descobriremos depois.

Depois da nossa pequena guerra e de garantir para toda a escola que era só uma brincadeira, saímos de lá já que Alice tinha insistido que já era hora de nos arrumarmos para a festa.

Enquanto combinávamos pelos corredores para sair da escola, as garotas estavam longe de mim como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa, rolei os olhos exasperados. Jéssica Stanley passou por mim e piscou... PISCOU O OLHO PARA MIM?... Acredito que depois disso terei que fazer terapia.

Já em casa, Alice levou cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos arrumando meu cabelo, enquanto Rosalie se encarregava do meu rosto. Ambas me colocaram em um pequeno vestido branco, idêntico ao de minha bonequinha vodu e me colocaram orelhas. Alice se fantasiou de princesa e Rosalie de chapeuzinho vermelho, em versão moderna.

Nós três estávamos exatamente iguais às bonequinhas vodu.

Quando descemos as escadas Emmett, Edward e Jasper, já nos esperavam, com expressões de aborrecimento, usando suas fantasias de urso, leão e príncipe, respectivamente.

Edward estava muito bonito em minha opinião. Não sei que diabos tinha feito Alice e seu cabelo, mas tinha a aparência de uma juba, igual o seu boneco vodu e parecia tão doce e adorável, inevitavelmente sorri quando o vi. Seus olhos se iluminaram de repente, percorrendo-me com o olhar e esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

Sorri amplamente e com movimento lentos e suaves, me aproximei dele. Sentia-me como uma modelo, segura e sexy... Até que senti uma rápida tontura e caí de boca no chão. Pude ver Emmett rindo ao canto, com minha boneca em suas mãos.

— Bella, você está bem? – perguntou Edward preocupado.

— Sim, claro. – informei secamente.

Chegamos em grupo à escola, o ginásio estava escuro, só as luzes vermelhas, roxas e laranjas, iluminavam um pouco o lugar. Tinha um gás espalhado pelo lugar que parecia neblina. Abóboras, bruxas, teias de aranha, gatos pretos enfeitavam todo o ginásio. Parecia incrível.

Suspirei pesadamente, tudo que queria era que fosse meia-noite.

— Ficaremos bem – murmurou Edward.

Assenti hesitante.

Depositei o boneco vodu de Jasper na mesa junto com os outros, e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Edward e Alice. A noite foi... Chata. Nunca tinha gostado de festas e esta não ia ser a exceção. Edward pareceu notar minha expressão de aborrecimento, já que me convidou a caminhar um pouco. Assenti imediatamente, agarrando-me a qualquer oportunidade de sair dali.

Quando caminhávamos para a saída do ginásio, meu celular tocou.

— Olá?

— Pessoal, onde estão? Falta meia hora para a meia-noite – disse Alice do outro lado do telefone.

— Na entrada do ginásio Alice. O que aconteceu? – perguntei confusa.

— Acabo de ler as instruções para quebrar o feitiço. Devemos estar no mesmo lugar em que fizemos o feitiço à meia-noite, ou o feitiço pode durar anos antes de ter outra oportunidade de revertê-lo – disse confusamente, assustada.

— Vamos para lá – murmurei e desliguei a chamada.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Edward, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

— Ao que parece devemos estar todos juntos na floresta à meia-noite para quebrar o feitiço, ou é provável que não possa ser revertido depois – gaguejei por conta do nervosismo.

— Calma Bella, ainda temos meia hora para chegar – disse com calma.

Suspirei aliviada.

Procurei o boneco de Jasper em meu bolso... Mas não estava lá, merda!

— Edward, não tenho o boneco... Perdi o boneco vodu de Jasper! – gritei preocupada.

Corri até a mesa que estávamos e onde estava certa de que tinha deixado... Estava vazia. Senti meus pés se moverem sozinhos. "_Diabos Emmett, agora não_", pensei.

Peguei a primeira coisa que tinha ao meu alcance para evitar andar contra minha vontade, alcancei a mão e simplesmente agarrei o que estava ao meu lado... Era macio... Se bem que estava coberto... Confusa olhei para cima, uma garota com cabelos negros me olhava corada, acho que se chamava Ângela... e foi então que percebi que minha mão estava em sua bunda... Ângela tinha uma boa bunda... Apertei minha mão rapidamente, envergonhada.

— Desculpe – murmurei – mas você tem uma boa bunda, se te faz se sentir melhor.

Ângela saiu correndo enquanto minha mão saiu de sua bunda... _Ótimo! Outra razão para que todos pensem que sou lésbica _– ironizei em minha mente.

Foi então que me dei conta de que o boneco vodu de Jasper estava debaixo da mesa... Duh! Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Edward e eu corremos até a floresta, tudo estava muito escuro e era difícil ver onde pisava, cai várias vezes. Chegamos à campina quando faltavam três minutos para a meia-noite, todos estavam ali nos esperando. Mas exatamente quando estávamos a ponto de chegar eu tropecei e o boneco de Jasper saiu voando pelos ares.

— Nãããããããããoo! – gritou Emmett prendendo e fazendo movimentos lentos, simulando estar correndo até a caixa em que já estavam todos os outros bonecos.

— Emmett, que merda você está fazendo? – perguntei.

— É para dar mais dramaticidade – encolheu os ombros. – Nunca viu que nos filmes de Hollywood correm em câmera lenta? Sempre quis fazer isso! – disse com entusiasmo.

Revirei os olhos com sua explicação.

Finalmente Emmett se dignou a esquecer sua fantasia frustrada Hollywoodiana e colocou o boneco junto com os outros na caixa.

Nossos relógios começaram a soar anunciando a meia-noite.

Todos nos abraçamos com a espera do pior... Uma chama acendeu e depois desapareceu tão rápido como tinha aparecido.

Emmett bufou.

— E isso é tudo? Todo este drama para isso? – perguntou desapontado, Jasper bateu em seu ombro em sinal de apoio. – Mas não se preocupe, eu vou me encarregar de preparar nossa comemoração para o próximo ano – disse alegremente.

Não prestei muita atenção nas palavras de Emmett, já me preocuparia com isso no próximo ano... Agora, só pensava na noite que passaria com Edward e que tanto tinha esperado.

*** **Estes bonecos recebem o nome de _fetiche_, que significa feitiço e seu objetivo é influenciar uma pessoa à distância, geralmente com intenção de fazer algum dano mediante a intervenção de um bokor, feiticeiro vodu. Esses bonecos servem tanto para magia negra quanto magia branca.

* * *

_N/B: Só posso dizer que ri horrores com a vingança de todos no refeitório. Hahaha_

_Deixem reviews! Kessy_

_N: Hey, tenho o prazer de postar essa fic aqui, foi traduzida por uma amiga Julia Spinosa (pq eu Lary Reeden), não traduzo uma linha sequer do esanhol, mas ela me permitiu postar aqui. Parabéns Ju... Obrigado a Kessy Rods por betar._

_Beijinhos. Comentem :D _


End file.
